


Cold

by tpruurteh



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpruurteh/pseuds/tpruurteh
Summary: Incomplete "Narrative" essay I wrote for English class last year in which we were have supposed to imagine a possible story after the story. Heavily inspired by RWBY because I am an absolute dork.I probably won't finish this ever but I wanted to show that I've made some progress through out my writing.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't finish this ever but I wanted to show that I've made some progress through out my writing. I had to stop while writing this because class ended and I never continued it and turned it in as it was so it won't be continued, or it will be continued at a later time but I have no intention to do so.

As the snow plummeted down onto the children’s heads the toddler sobbed in pain.  
They had spent months wandering the cold land.  
Though it was full of plant life and animals scurrying around, they felt more alone than ever.  
The scraps they ate barely sustained them, they had foraged and the adolescent had tried to make fire in the rain to fry their measly fish only to fail.  
They trudged on, long ago their bicycle had frosted over eventually it froze from many times of being set down in water or snow resulting in rust and frost leveling it useless. After many months gabriel learned how to walk but without shoes and only baby clothes he was starting to be left exposed. They started to notice the small things the roads were still there but it was no longer plausible reasonable for them to exist, after all no planes ever flew anywhere near here.  
Illusions played Jonas for long periods of time, sometimes he thought the giver was holding him like the many times he needed to when the memories were simply too terrifyingly real. Though in reality it was just simply dawn with it slightly warmer climate warming him up just to leave him.  
Just the previous week Jonas found something that looked like a sled, he and gabe rode on it, after all, they were still children. Yes the cold had changed them, the loneliness wasn’t the right place for jonas and gabriel. Jonas’ memories had faded but in place dreams about thing like war and abuse still plagued him.  
When they had found the sled there was an ominous air, the sled was still intact, in fact it was extremely in good condition, though when looking around they only found a few cottages that had been abandoned in a hurry. Jonas guessed it was damage from an earthquake, there were more building for sure though, the rubble proved that.  
They left quickly in fear that it wasn’t an earthquake.  
That wasn’t the only village left in ruins though.  
More and more piled up, each and everyone looked recently destroyed any quite a few had intact houses, but with claw marks inside. Gabriel had found some slightly stale bread and more supplies, They scavenged the houses and found some clothes and food. Even bicycles, though they were all too small.  
“Gabe, do you- do you think we’ll find anyone. I mean all the villages have been demolished.” Jonas was whispering, he had heard things in the night and was very cautious.  
“Jojo no cryie” gabe had his small hands wrapped around jonas’ neck. Jonas had started to cry. He wiped his hands over his eyes trying to hide the tears so gabe would smile again, even if it was small, any happiness he could bring to gabe. Would be entirely worth it. 

 

We walked into the night, gabe in the bag I had found several weeks ago. My backpack weighed down with food, blankets and a book in a language that I believe is a mix of french and dutch. The giver had tried to teach me the languages of the before but I couldn’t read either before leaving. I found a small crook in a tree to fall asleep in with gabe. I closed it off with my bag and pulled out some blankets for us to sleep with.

 

At dawn we awoke, gabriel, who by now I consider my brother and only friend, shows me his frostbitten hands. I put on the spare mittens I found when wandering the other villages. Gabe has started to name the villages and so have I. Nani Kuro, that’s what we named the first village, well more like gabe named it. I gave more sensible names like garomana the village we most recently saw. It had 23 houses and 2 abandoned stands for food, it even had some dried fruit! Along with some strange weapons, I took the won that the giver would describe as a sword, but it was much, much more than simply a sword. It had this mysterious sand like substance and a few colorful rocks. I threw one on the ground and it started a fire, it was so strange, I put it in a case so gabriel wouldn’t blow his face up. Or me either.

At night more and more.... ‘Creatures’ appeared, I only saw them from a distance, but they were massive, sonme the size of large dogs, others bigger than elephants. They had large claws and matted fur the color of ebony. The most terrifying I had seen looked to be a giant spider with tusks that were so hot they burned trees. 

Continued on, the sun hardly visible, snow pounding onto us. The wind whirled deafeningly loud, and then out of nowhere, it appeared. Almost as big as a bear, though it seemed to be injured, I brought the sword shaking I ran as fast as I could. Gabriel was silent as a mouse, though I knew he was crying from the way he was convulsing. I ran and ran until I saw a stream, I jumped into it the water was less cold than the outside. The bear tried to enter the stream but the nearby fish and turtles moaned, the creature seemingly screamed to the now dusk sky and

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't finish this ever but I wanted to show that I've made some progress through out my writing. I had to stop while writing this because class ended and I never continued it and turned it in as it was so it won't be continued, or it will be continued at a later time but I have no intention to do so.


End file.
